Tuesday
by Caesarinn
Summary: Kalian tahu? Permintaan Sehun itu aneh – aneh! Seperti… permintaannya bercinta ia samakan halnya dengan meminta permen kapas. Hunkai Sekai Sejong Hunjong Kai Sehun Kim Jongin Oh Sehun


_Tuesday_

 _Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun ! Romance (maybe) ! M ! absurd_

 _Kalian tahu? Permintaan Sehun itu aneh – aneh! Seperti… permintaannya bercinta ia samakan halnya dengan meminta permen kapas._

…

…

…

Tergopoh. Khawatir. Rasa panik berlebihan. Berdesakan serta berebut ruang kosong untuk berjalan leluasa, setidaknya ada tempat dimana Jongin bisa memanfaatkan tubuh rampingnya menelusup mencari celah diantara ribuan manusia yang gila kerja disetiap paginya. Rutinitas pagi yang begitu menyebalkan. Jongin bahkan jarang sekali menikmati udara pagi, jangankan udara, sinar matahari saja ia sering melewatkannya. Tapi itu semua kini tak penting lagi. Ia rela melewatkan udara pagi hari yang berkualitas sedang dirinya berebut oksigen pada ruang kereta bawah tanah. Ia rela tak merasakan sapuan lembut sinar Mentari pagi dan justru berselimut udara dingin yang lembab nan basah. Ia sedikit kalut. Khawatir berlebih semenjak hampir tiga perempat jam yang lalu.

 _'Aku sekarat! Terkapar sendirian di ruangan dingin yang beku! Aku lemas tak berdaya diatas mejaku! Tolong aku!'_

Setidaknya Jongin ingat betul isi pesan singkat yang ia terima tepat pukul lima lebih enam belas ketika dirinya masih merentangkan tangan dan menguap lebar – lebar. Masa bodoh dengan teguran kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu yang protes akan kebiasaan Jongin menguap tak sopan ketika bangun tidur. Jongin akan berubah jadi beruang berlemak yang jelek dengan sisa liur menjijikkan disudut bibirnya. Tapi sekali lagi masa bodoh! Itu bukan liurnya! Jongin jarang sekali bahkan hampir tidak pernah meneteskan air ludahnya ketika tidur. Itu liur kekasihnya, sisa semalam ketika kekasih hatinya mengecap dan melumat dalam – dalam bibir sexy-nya. (Narsisme benar – benar bisa menjadi tak tertolong bagi orang macam Jongin).

Jongin berjalan tergopoh – gopoh menyusuri lorong kantor, bahkan mengetuk – ngetuk pantofel coklatnya dengan lantai eskalator tak sabaran. Ia meruntuki betapa luasnya kantor tempat ia bekerja.

Ayolah! Jongin tak sedang terlambat dan khawatir akan mendapatkan detensi mengerikan dari atasannya jika ia ketahuan. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam lebih lima. Tapi kali ini situasinya benar – benar gawat! Ia sedang berada dalam misi menyelamatkan nyawa seorang sekarat.

Celana bahannya terlihat basah dan kotor dibeberapa bagian bawah. Salahkan kucing liar yang seenak jidatnya menjadikan trotoar padat merayap sebagai jalur _catwalk_ menyebalkan dengan gaya sok anggun berlebihan di hari Kamis pagi. Jongin terkaget – kaget saat tak sengaja menginjak ekor si kucing. Jongin menjerit, begitupun si kucing. Mereka sama – sama berlebihan sebelum Jongin menyadari bahwa jantungnya yang hampir copot karena pesan sialan itu kini hampir lari terbirit – birit dari tempatnya gara – gara si kucing gendut dengan kalung keemasan yang menyebalkan. (Biarkan Jongin menyebutnya kucing liar. Ayolah! Mana ada _idol_ kucing dengan gaya mentereng menelusup diantara pejalan kaki yang menggila dipagi hari jika bukan kucing liar?) membuat Jongin menginjak air genangan sisa hujan semalam yang tak kering. Itu kotor, dan Jongin yakin ia akan mendengarkan kultum pagi hari yang selalu ia anggap sebagai Ilham nantinya. Oh! Jangan lupakan mantel jaketnya yang lusuh akibat ditarik seorang nenek yang hampir jatuh didalam kereta tadi, serta merta syal sewarna cream lembut yang menggantung malas disekitar lehernya. Udara pagi ini benar – benar dingin, namun Jongin telah berkeringat hingga membasahi beberapa bagian kaos dalamnya.

 _Brak~_

Matanya bergulir memindai seluruh ruangan luas atasannya. (Bahkan Jongin yakin sekali jika luas ruangan bossnya ini hampir separuh ruang kerja devisinya)

"Aku sekarat sejak semalam!" Suara dalam tak bergairah begitu saja menyambut Jongin ketika ia melangkah mendekati meja si _boss_. Orang itu tengah tergeletak lemas diatas meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Jongin? Aku hampir mati karenamu!" Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Rambut hitam legamnya sangat kusut dan berantakan, dan jangan lupakan kantung mata yang sebentar lagi akan luntur hingga lututnya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku akan memberimu peringatan pertama karena terlambat!"

Jongin meringis kecil. Bukan karena satu kali peringatan yang akan ia dapat. Oh ayolah! Jongin bahkan datang ke kantor dua jam lebih awal dari jadwal masuknya, minus setelan jas dan kemeja rapi andalannya, karena saat ini ia seperti salah kostum, kaos hitam, sweater kecoklatan kemudian mantel kebesaran berwarna coklat tua serta syal yang menggantung tak tahu malu melingkari lehernya. Tapi ringisan itu sebagai wujud rasa iba kepada sang atasan yang tampan, bisa berubah mirip seorang gelandangan korban PHK masal hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga hari.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak menghubungiku sama sekali dalam waktu tiga hari ini? Itu pelanggaran, Kim Jongin!" Apa? Jadi hanya karena itu Jongin disuruh kemari lewat pesan singkat sok misterius yang menggelikan?

"Bahkan kau masih ada dua hari cuti dan pekerjaan gila ini melarangku bertemu denganmu!" Jongin mengesah nafas lemah. Rasa ibanya luntur sudah. Jadi si _boss_ telah merindukannya, begitu?

Jongin belum ada mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, masih setia berdiri ditempatnya, tepat didepan tanda pengenal kayu mahoni yang dipoles dengan plitur cantik mencetak nama Oh Sehun besar – besar sebagai _Chief Executive Officer_ diperusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Jongin, lalu mencium dalam bibir plum berisi milik si beruang manis.

Baiklah! Jongin benar – benar paham keadaan ini. Oh Sehun merindukannya dan sayangnya lelaki itu benar – benar terpenjara didalam ruang kerja yang begitu luas ini.

"Kau tak pulang lagi semalam?" Tanya Jongin seraya merangkum kedua pipi Sehun yang terlihat semakin tirus akhir – akhir ini. Namun, seolah mengabaikan, Sehun kembali meraup dalam – dalam bibir Jongin. Membuat satu lenguhan pasrah terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Jadi ini yang kau sebut sekarat?" Jongin berdecak sebal. Ia dorong dada Sehun, membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau tak menghubungiku selama tiga hari, dan parahnya lagi aku merindukanmu! Kau tahu? Aku sekarat tanpamu!" Ucap Sehun dramatis. Ia lalu memeluk Jongin erat – erat seakan tak ingin Jongin pergi lagi dari sisinya.

"Oh ayolah Tuan Oh yang terhormat! Aku hanya mengambil cutiku selama lima hari, tiga hari dijepang dan baru di jam tiga dini hari aku landas di tanah Korea. Harusnya aku yang sekarat gara – gara kau!" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun. Berbalik kemudian berjalan seraya menghentakkan kaki menuju sofa panjang di salah satu sisi ruangan. Gawat! Jongin marah!

"Lihatlah mataku yang memerah kurang tidur, kantung mataku hampir jatuh hingga ke tanah dan badanku yang lemas harus mengendalikan jantung yang seakan – akan mau lari dari tempatnya! Itu semua gara – gara kau, Oh Sehun!" Jongin menatap sinis Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya. Penampilan keduanya tak jauh berbeda sebenarnya. Hanya saja, ini gawat! Jongin benar – benar marah.

"Maafkan aku, _baby_! Pekerjaan gila itu menuntutku, mungkin saja aku tak bisa menemuimu hari ini hingga lusa karena proyek baru. Tapi aku benar – benar merindukanmu!" Sehun berlutut dihadapan Jongin. Menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas paha sang kekasih sebelum mengambil tangan Jongin dan ia genggam erat.

"Alasan klasik, Oh Sehun!" Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Namun tetap membiarkan pria itu memainkan jemarinya.

"Kau berlebihan! Aku berlari terbirit – birit untuk sampai ke tempat ini demimu!" Kemudian menatap tajam Sehun yang tengah memberengut lucu. Apa? Lucu? Oh tidak! Jongin salah bicara, oke!

"Aku tebak kau tak pulang ke rumah semalam, apalagi makan atau sekedar sarapan camilan!"

"Sehun! Aku tahu kau seorang _workaholic_. Tapi setidaknya perhatikan kesehatanmu!"

"Aku tak ingin memiliki suami kurang gizi yang berubah jadi si buruk rupa karena lupa makan!" Bodoh! Mana ada si tampan tiba – tiba jadi buruk rupa hanya karena tak makan? Dan apakah tadi Jongin telah menyebut dirinya akan mendapatkan kultum pagi? Oh, justru kali ini tebakannya meleset, justru ia yang memberikan siraman rohani tak bermutu pada kekasihnya.

"Aku…"

"Alasan apa lagi yang akan kau katakan?" Sela Jongin sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku tak mau tahu! Cepat cuci wajahmu dan berbersih diri! Aku akan mencari sarapan di kafetaria"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, membiarkan Jongin berdiri lalu berjalan melewatinya. Jongin jika sedang berada pada mode ibu – ibu bisa sangat mengerikan.

Tak perlu banyak membuang waktu. Kafetaria masih sepi di jam sepagi ini, bahkan bibi Han belum menyelesaikan masakannya, baru ada tumis buncis dan wortel serta beberapa macam lauk seperti telur gulung dan udang goreng. Tak ada pilihan lain, Jongin akan tetap membawanya untuk kekasih keras kepalanya.

Saat Jongin kembali dan membuka pintu. Tahu – tahu Sehun sudah rapi, rambut klimis serta bau Wangi. Lupakan handuk putih yang masih tersampir dibelakang lehernya. Sehun kembali telihat seperti dewa ketampanan yang sempurna. Dan satu hal menyebalkan. Bolpen tinta itu sudah kembali dipeluk manja oleh jari – jemari panjangnya. Benar – benar orang gila kerja!

"Oh Sehun! Letakkan bolpenmu dan sarapan!" Disaat dalam mode seperti ini, Sehun yakin sekali jika almarhum ibunya tengah merasuki Jonginnya. Galak sekali.

"Tapi, Jong!"

"Tak ada tapi – tapian, atau aku akan bakar semua laporan menyebalkan itu!" Gawat! Jongin benar – benar kerasukan nenek lampir.

"Baiklah – baiklah!" Kemudian menghampiri Jongin didepan sofa panjang, duduk tepat disamping Jongin yang tengah sibuk memilah buncis. _Ewh!_ Buncis, membayangkan kacang jadi – jadian itu masuk kedalam mulut Sehun, ia serasa ingin mual.

"Hanya ini masakan yang telah jadi. Aku akan memilah buncisnya dan kau bisa makan wortel!" Jongin bukan seorang yang telaten, namun entah kenapa jika hal itu menyangkut Sehun, ia akan menjadi seorang perfeksionis. Atau mungkin karena segi usia yang lebih dewasa, Jongin begitu perhatian pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tak mau!" Dasar bocah! _Chief Executive Officer_ itu hanya judulnya saja. Aslinya si Oh ini tak lebih dari seorang bocah yang sangat manja pada Jongin.

"Aku tak peduli kau mau atau tidak Oh Sehun!" Kata Jongin seraya menyuapkan sesendok nasi dan wortel serta potongan telur gulung diatasnya.

"Satu kecupan dibibir untuk satu suapan!" Dan meringis iblis. Oh Sehun benar – benar licik.

"Ayolah Oh Seh-"

"Lima menit _french kiss_ untuk setiap penolakan!"

"Hei! Yak!"

"Satu kali ronde bercinta untuk tiap satu suara protes"

"Hei apa – apaan itu?"

"Dua kali ronde jika kau tak setuju" Dan satu senyum setan terpampang nyata diwajah menyebalkan Oh Sehun.

"Makan sendiri! Aku tak peduli!"

"Atau satu hari penuh bercinta jika kau membiarkanku tak makan"

"Masa bodoh Oh Sehun"

"Ditambah ciuman bergairah jika kau meninggalkanku!"

"Ancamanmu tak bermutu, Oh!"

"Marah, kesal, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku berarti aku akan memperkosamu sekarang!" Ancamannya sungguh menggelikan. Membuat Jongin mendelik sok menyeramkan pada Sehun. Menaruh piringnya dengan keras diatas meja kaca. Niatnya marah, namun Sehun berhasil memanggut bibir Jongin kembali penuh gairah.

Gila! Penawaran Oh Sehun tentang having sex, ia samakan dengan penawaran meminta permen kapas!

Aneh!

~fin~

_

 _Hehehe mian, there's no bed scene XD_

 _cerita yang harusnya rating aman, jadi sedikit menjurus ke dewasa akibat otak suciku yang meliar XD_

 _Tulisan yang aku buat sebenernya tanpa tema, tanpa alur yang jelas dan sedikit banyak seem so freak..._

 _aku menulis berdasarkan mood, dan yeah, moodku selalu aneh hingga menghasilkan tulisan aneh pula XD_

 _(btw, i really don't know how to use a PM :"))_

 _Dan sekali lagi maaf jika aku takmembmembalas satupun review. Jujur saja aku tak tahu caranya XD_

 _itu saja_

 _(best regards... Caesarinn)_


End file.
